


I See Your Light

by KarenHardy



Series: Recce/Jack Stories and Drabbles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 09:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15216167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenHardy/pseuds/KarenHardy
Summary: Recce comforts Jack after a discouraging talk with Dean. Don't like, don't read, don't hate bitches.





	I See Your Light

“Jack?” Recce called, knocking on his door. “You in there?”

She stood for a moment, staring at the mahogany, but then she heard the nephilim’s response.

“Come in.”

She opened the door and entered, seeing the young man seated in his bed.

“How ya doing, kid?”

He dodged her question with one of his own.

“Are you scared of me?”

“No, Jack, of course not. Has Dean been saying things to you again?”

“I just- I'm going to hurt someone, Recce. I know it. Dean says-”

“Listen Jack, I don't give a damn what Dean's been telling you. I believe in you. You aren't going to be like your father. You're going to be like Cas.”

There was silence between them for a moment.

“What was he like? Castiel, I mean, not Lucifer.”

“He was… well, he was a lot a things. He was dedicated. First to Heaven… then to Dean, Sam, and me. He valued human life and free will. He... He knew what family was and he stood by it. If he could help it, he didn't want to kill his own kind. He spared innocents and smote sinners. But he wasn't perfect, y'know? He made mistakes, and big ones. He caused more trouble than solved, but in this family, that's no surprise. Y'know Dean proposed to him once? He didn't understand at first but when his mighty little angel brain figured it out, he turned so violently crimson he looked like a tomato. He loved deeply and he loved Dean. They were souls created for each other from another life. He looked out for Sam and me. He was… well, our guardian angel, as cheesy as that sounds.”

She was quiet a moment.

“He would have loved you, too, Jack.”

“You think so?” Jack's voice was hopeful.

“I know so, Jack. In all the time I knew Cas, whenever he believed in something, that something was was usually good.”

“How so?”

“Well, the biggest thing he believed in was my brother. Jack, I know he would have loved you. Wherever he is now, he’s probably looking down saying how much he loves you. And you wanna know something else, Jack?”

She embraced him.

“ _ I _ love you too.”

Jack was stiff in the hug for a moment but he soon relaxed and wrapped his arms around the youngest Winchester, resting his head on her shoulder.

“Thank you, Recce.”

“Anytime, Jack. Dean may think you're a threat, and he may say you're the prince of darkness, but I see your light.”


End file.
